Access to various data or functions via electronic devices is able to be limited by having a user enter a password or other credentials prior to granting access. Such passwords are often entered via user interfaces that have more than one input field. For example, a user interface that has one field for entering a password often has one or more other nearby text entry fields such as an input field for entering an account identifier (ID) or other information associated with the data or function being accessed. For various reasons, it is possible for a user to inadvertently enter password data into a text entry field other than a password entry field. Such other text entry fields may not provide the same security as is expected for text or other data entered into a password entry field.